Perfections' Finally Gone
by s u p e r x r h e a
Summary: In the beginning, I didn’t have much to live with, but that was okay I had my father and my brother with me, supporting my every move.  What's a girl to do when she looses nearly everything dear to her?  Full Summary inside.
1. Kiss

Perfections' finally gone

By; Bernadette

**Author's Note;** Originally, there was to be an anime music video accompanying this story and the couple within this story as well, but it seems that my movie maker won't comply with me and insists that the video should be saved as a .MSWMM file.

**Summary;** In the beginning, I didn't have much to live with, but that was okay; I had my father and my brother with me, supporting my every move. I didn't know how to survive without them, since after all; they're all I had. Who was to know that I would be living a life without them?

**Prologue; **Kiss these Nightmares Goodbye.

A raven-haired teenager rummaged through her closet, pulling out countless T-shirts and throwing them back in. A small discontented sigh escaped her lips as she rested her forehead against the cold, mahogany dresser door. It's been nearly four years since the tragedy that hit her family and she still hasn't forgotten about _it_ at all. It was all too hard for her to keep on going since life's lost most of its' meaning.

This particular female had many things go on in her current life, people lost and people gained. In fact, her life was moving along pretty smoothly. The commotion of the tragedy of nearly four years ago had died down and people were going along with their lives, unconsciously pulling Sango to live her life as she did back then.

Sango Taijiya. A young teenager of the age of seventeen, she was a willful woman who strived to live strongly in life and to live how her father would want her to become. She had waist-length dark brown hair, so dark that it was nearly black. She had dark chocolate-coloured eyes; they matched fairly with her hair. Her daily attire usually consisted of something that was pale pink, fuchsia, dark camouflage-coloured green and black. Along with her narrowed choice of colours to wear, she also usually wore white tennis shoes that were rather simply-looking yet comfortable to the feet.

Her alarm clock wailed on her desk, the sound of an irritating beeping noise emitting from the clock. Sango sighed and walked towards her desk, picking up the screeching clock. She turned it over and flicked off the switch, knowing that it'll probably go off during the day she's out. A small sigh escaped her lips, she didn't feel like going to school, but she had to, it was a requirement so she could take over her father's business.

"Gotta' go," she whispered under her breath, grabbing her knapsack off of her already-made bed. Checking herself in the mirror, Sango headed out, forgetting to put her hair into a ponytail. It didn't really matter though, if she brought a hair tie with her, she would put it up at school.

"Sango-san?" The chocolate-haired teenager turned around, her brown hair flying around her as she did so. There, was one of Sango's best friends; Kikyo Higurashi. Sango silently waited for Kikyo to catch up to her, giving her friend a small smile.

"Hey…" Sango murmured softly once Kikyo arrived beside her. Kikyo nodded her head and looked forward. Kikyo was an odd girl, she was well-known in the school for being the "Ice Priestess", yet that didn't stop her from being one of the most wanted bachelorette. Maybe it was her personality that drove others to want to break down that cold façade of hers that she kept since she was merely six-years-old.

"You've woken up than usual, any specific reasons why?" Kikyo questioned, her icy brown orbs glancing at her troubled friend.

"Just didn't feel like staying at home. Your excuse?" Sango replied. Kikyo remained silent for a few seconds before replying, the answer shocking Sango just a bit.

"Inuyasha came over my house, and Kagome was rather enthusiastic that he had arrived, to leave them alone and to give my sister a few moments of happiness, I left," Kikyo responded, tugging her knapsack to a much more comfortable position.

"Oh." A momentary pause.

"I heard Naraku has been trying very, very hard for you to notice him, to the point of almost stalking you," Sango commented airily, a petal of a cherry blossom falling on her nose.

"That fool…is an irritable twit, he knows I hold not a single interest for him, yet he still insists on courting me," Kikyo said, her cold eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Got a lot on your hands?" Sango questioned Kikyo, cocking up an eyebrow. Kikyo simply nodded, not really in the mood to answer the girl.

"We're almost at school, I wonder what else would that stupid fool will do at our stay there…" Kikyo murmured her gaze turned upwards.

"Yeah, another day of hell and chaos, I wonder when those teachers will finally loosen up?" Sango retorted shrugging her shoulders and headed for the front gates. Sango released a small sigh and rolled her eyes. Today, was probably going to be a long day.

"Well, I'll see you later Kikyo, I have to head to homeroom, the teacher said something about talking to me about something for extra credit," Sango said, waving her hand at the Ice Priestess. Kikyo nodded her head and smiling a bit.

"I'll see you soon," Kikyo responded, heading towards the other side of the school. Sango smiled at the retreating girl's back. Kikyo isn't what the rumours had said about her; in fact Kikyo was quite the opposite when it comes to being an "Ice Priestess", she just knew how to control her emotions.

'_Wish I could be like her, maybe just a little bit… but… I'll probably feel lonely if I were to keep all of my emotions intact,'_ Sango thought silently, heading towards the classroom. Sango quickly ran to her locker, changing her shoes for today.

The chocolate-haired teenager yawned slightly before sliding the door connecting to the classroom. There, her teacher Totosai-sensei. He was an old man, he was supposedly to retire in his late sixties but he never did. So far, he was seventy-one and he was still a teacher to trifle with.

"Sensei?" Sango called out silently, stepping into the room. Totosai crossed his arms behind his back and welcomed Sango in the classroom. He motioned her to sit in the empty desk and sat at his own teacher's desk.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit late, I was talking to Kikyo and I just somewhat lost track of time…" Sango started out. She didn't know if she was late or not, she just knew that she was talking to Kikyo and even though little words were exchanged between them, they were hanging around each other for an extended amount of time.

"Oh no! You came at an earlier time than I had expected, now I needed to talk to you about your schooling and studies." Sango nodded at his response and leaned in forward to make sure she got everything he said.

"I understand that you lost your brother and father a while back, am I correct?" he questioned her, cocking up a gray eyebrow. Sango stiffened but nodded her head. What were her teacher's intentions? That's what she didn't know.

"I'm sorry if I brought any bad memories up, but I think it's best if you try and forget them. I know that it's a hard time for you to move on, but there are many people that want to get to know you but feel a bit …ehh… what's the word…hmm…intimidated by your past and all…" Totosai said flicking his wrist from under his chin.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about…" Sango murmured, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. The withered old man glanced pointedly at Sango, he knew this was hard for her, but it was best if he was to inform her about her current status, because he knew, if there wasn't anyone that didn't pull her out in the beginning, she would sink further and further into depression. After all, her only and current friend was Kikyo and she had problems of her own to be solely worried about Sango.

"I don't want to be the bad guy or seem anything like that, but it's imperative that you know your current standing, you've been too attached to your father and brother's death. I know that's really hard to cope with, but you have to live on…that's what your family would have wanted, right?" Totosai questioned her quietly.

Sango clenched her fist from under her table. This all was a bit too much for her to currently handle. It was true, no matter how much Sango could block out the negative thoughts that her family left her all alone, she knew that they would want the best for her and that they didn't want her to drown herself in self-pity.

"I understand Totosai-sensei, not to be rude or anything, but may I leave now?" Sango asked quietly her bangs overshadowing her cinnamon-coloured eyes. Totosai nodded in response, knowing that she was a bit overwhelmed by a teacher marching up into her personal affairs, but it was needed for her to get her back on her feet and dive back in to the life she had discarded so long ago.

"Goodbye Sensei, I'll see you third period," Sango called out, sliding the door behind her. Totosai merely grunted, wondering if what he had said had at all gotten to her.

Sango leaned against the door, her hand covering her heated face. It was all too much, just as Totosai had talked about that stuff to her, she felt all of the crushing emotions she had felt once she found out her brother and father, her only remaining family had been murdered and that the house they were massacred in was burned down.

Seeing the remains of her father and brother made her stomach lurch, all of the contents that were digested and in the process of being digested came back up and stained the already dirtied pavement. Sango remembered the onlooker's gossip, how they said 'it was a terrible shame' and 'such a young girl and already loosing everything'. It was infuriating; they were sitting and talking about her when they were supposed to mind her dead family.

Sango shook her head, her fingers massaging her aching head. It was all too much to think about so early in the morning. She needed a drink.

000000

"Blegh, this drink tastes like it's been sitting in a plastic cooler for years!" Sango exclaimed spitting out her drink in disgust. She pushed her drink away, feeling the urge to throw up. Her hand clutched her mouth, trying to stop the terrible-tasting liquid. A small tap on her shoulder and she remained hunched over, clutching her puffed mouth.

'_Get away you idiot, can't you see that I'm about to…"_ Sango stopped, being forced to turn around. She couldn't take it, the liquid's force was too much for her to handle.

'_Oh my god…'_

That single thought remained in her head once all of the contents that she was trying so hard to keep in had exploded. The hot, chunky liquid erupted from her mouth and into the person that had forced her to face them.

"Shit! What the hell was that for you wench?" Sango wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, the residue of the gooey contents sticking to her hand. Sango blinked and simply stared at the individual in front of her, hearing laughter all around her. Did she actually do that?

* * *

**Author's Note;** Maybe Sango's luck today isn't as good as she originally thought. Poor her, she thought that school would be simply about getting schoolwork, passing quizzes, tests and projects, but it seems that Fate has decided for her that school was her _other_ place for torture and utter embarrassment. Does anyone else have these days? You know the drill, the reading of the fanficion is equals reader's reviews, opinions and foreshadowing. :D 


	2. Watch

Perfections' finally gone

By; Bernadette

**Author's Note;** Okay, now that I've been able to actually create a youtube video, there's no need for me to post anymore complaints about it. Now, my next thing to say is that if the readers want me to be consistent with my updates, make sure you_ review_ so I know that you still fancy that particular story. Remember, I don't update any chapters unless I have enough reviews to motivate me.

**Summary;** In the beginning, I didn't have much to live with, but that was okay; I had my father and my brother with me, supporting my every move. I didn't know how to survive without them, since after all; they're all I had. Who was to know that I would be living a life without them?

**Chapter 2:** Watch the hell where you're goin' wench!

Sango stared at the male before her, her chocolate orbs widening in shock of what she just did. The person she had thrown up on was rather an attractive male. He was a bit on the short side for an average male, but what he lacked in height, he made up for appearance and muscular build. Long, luscious velvet-coloured hair that twirled into a single long braid that trailed down his back. His evenly tanned skin glistened in the poorly lit lunchroom; a purple tattoo marked the center of his forehead.

Sango blinked, and took a step back, after all what else was she was supposed to do? She threw up on him, the sickly liquid staining his outfit and the putrid smell staining probably (most likely) his nostrils, not to mention her own. She smiled nervously and bowed her head to him, wondering if he would take her apology.

"Don't waste your breath on apologizing wench, your stupidity caused me my shirt," he snarled, glaring pointedly at the chocolate-haired teenager. Sango shrank back and turned her head, hearing the laughter all around her. With another bow, Sango ran out of the room embarrassment staining her cheeks.

More laughter erupted in the lunchroom; Sango could hear the yell of that particular boy, telling them to "shut the fuck up". The young woman walked away from the door, silently heading towards the nurse's room to clean up and possibly get a slip to go home early.

She flushed in embarrassment once she realized the situation she was in, why the hell didn't she keep it in? Because the friggin' juice she was friggin' drinking was probably years expired and probably someone forgot to throw the damn thing away.

"Though, I should tell Kikyo that I'll…"

"Tell Kikyo what?"

Sango turned around seeing the face of her friend. A small smile made its way through her face and she reached out to hug her, the feeling of the need to talk to pulsing through her veins. Kikyo, a bit surprised of her friend's actions simply stood there, letting her friend hug her.

"I threw up on some random kid and I was so damn embarrassed." Sango told her, letting go of Kikyo.

"You…threw up?" Kikyo questioned her, a delicate eyebrow cocked up at her statement, a bit disbelieving that Sango would…actually do such a thing.

"Yeah, I drank some of the school …drink and… it all came back up…though before I was forced to face him and that's when I let it go," Sango said thoughtfully, rethinking the whole entire event. Kikyo nodded her head and lead Sango to the nurses' office.

"You're going home, I'll take care of any rumours wandering around once your gone, that's okay, am I right?" Kikyo asked coolly. Sango nodded, acting as if a child listening to her mother after a long day at school. Well, there were many days Kikyo had to look after her, Sango knew that even if her parents and brother were gone, she knew if there was a day she needed someone to rely on, it would always be Kikyo.

"Thank you Kikyo, I appreciate you helping me."

"Don't worry about it. Little things like these should be quickly stamped out for others to maintain focus on other, prosperous, big things."

Sango smiled slightly, feeling somewhat by Kikyo's words and the way she had said it, it seemed that Kikyo had her own affairs to handle. Sliding the doors, a young man, possibly in his early twenties, in the corner of Sango's eyes, she saw Kikyo flinch.

'_Kikyo?'_ Sango thought, wondering why she would flinch at the mere sight of this man.

"Ah! Welcome, Welcome… I'm Suikotsu Dasanteki, the new school nurse…is there anything you need?" he asked kindly, his eyes warm and welcoming.

"Yeah… I—got…"

"My friend's sick, she just threw up and I'm requesting for her to go home," Kikyo interjected. Sango glanced at her friend, a bit startled by her sudden outburst, not to mention the softening look in her eyes.

Suikotsu glanced at Kikyo, his eyes twinkling with a certain type of glee, with a nod of his head; he patted the bed behind him.

"Please lie down for awhile while I make the phone call to your parents…and what's their personal phone numbers?" Suikotsu questioned, pawing through the old nurse's phone book.

"I think I can handle myself, I'll go home myself." Sango said her voice barely over a whisper. But her message got through, Kikyo and Suikotsu glanced at her, confusion clouding the nurse's eyes.

"If it's not a bother, we'll take the nurse's early release sheet and be on our way now," Kikyo said coldly stepping forward. The nurse simply stared at her and shook his head.

"Sorry, but you can't do that unless you have a parent or a legal guardian come here and pick you up, it's in the school's policy."

"Who the hell reads that crap anyways?" Sango spat out turning her heel on the doctor and her best friend, leaving them to look after her in a state of shock.

'_Damn nurse, he had to say something didn't he?'_ Sango asked herself viciously, running her hand through her tangled locks.

'_I knew today was going to be a long day, I just didn't realize it would be __that__ type of a day'_ Sang thought releasing an exasperated sigh.

'_Plus my teacher lied to me, saying I had some extra credit to do. What a liar,'_ Sango thought to herself, scratching the back of her head irritably.

'_Eh? Why am I getting down on this? It's probably just a cruel twist of fate…that nurse… he didn't know anything about me so why am I getting all riled up on his part? And sensei was just worried on my part and is trying his best to make sure I don't fall behind on my studies," _Sango reasoned, reflecting what happened so far in the day.

"And that boy… well at least I wasn't at the receiving point of the puke," Sango said chuckling at the thought of her trudging through school smelling like expired juice and other foods that she ate this morning and the night before.

Sango clucked her tongue and tasted the bitter tang of the still remains.

"Ugh… that's awful. I need to go to the bathroom and gargle the taste out," Sango said aloud, rushing to the nearest bathroom in this hallway. She hastened her pace once she spotted a group of girls heading her way. She recognized those girls, and she didn't necessarily like them.

The sound of running water reached her ears. Sango cupped her hand, the water filling the pal of her hand. She craned her head forward and slurped the water, sucking the water in and out in both a vertical and a horizontal motion.

"Peh," Sango spat out. The chocolate-haired teenager grabbed the paper towel that she set up beside her, wiping her mouth.

"Hey you guys, did you hear? I saw some new boys and oh…my…god!" Sango promptly wiped her mouth, knowing all too well who just said that. With a simple sigh, Sango quickly threw the towel away, hoping nothing else would go wrong.

'_Well, I should go to class… there's nothing else good gonna' happen,'_ Sango thought taking a sharp turn away from the bathroom.

"Sango!! Wait!!"

'_Eghh…'_ Sango moaned to herself, turning to greet the young girl. The brown-haired teenager forced out a small smile at the oncoming girl, wondering what in the world did she do to deserve this meeting.

"Ah…Kagome-san, what are you doing in this section of the school? I thought you were still in Year Nine" Sango commented politely.

"Well, I was looking for Kikyo, she left so early this morning that I didn't get the chance to talk to her about something," Kagome smiled brightly at the older teenager, her bubbly attitude taking over her mouth.

"Really?—"

"Yeah, and I'm glad that she left early too! I saw these guys walking around campus and they were looking pretty cute, maybe I could hook you up with one of them, or maybe I might be able to snag a guy myself," Kagome trailed on, a devious intent into her words.

"Oh…"

'_I didn't know that Kagome was __**that**__ type of girl. I always took her for the nice and friendly type,'_ Sango sighed inwardly.

"I mean, don't get me wrong Sango, I like Inuyasha a lot, but sometimes I think he's only visiting me because of Kikyo," Kagome said, catching her awry-toned voice.

"Yeah, heh…"

Sango glanced Kagome over, wondering what in seven hells she was wearing. Her clothing seemed like the cropped version of her ordinary school uniform. Her green skirt that used to go past her knees was now about an inch or two above her kneecap. The shirt that accompanied her skirt used to be loose, showing no curves had now been tightened, the shirt clutching desperately against Kagome's body.

"Kagome? What's up with your school uniform?"

"Ohh? This?" Kagome twirled around, a pleased smile placed on her lips. A small slim finger rested against her chin, in a supposedly thoughtful stance.

"It's cute isn't it? I was just washing it in the washing machine and then I threw it in the dryer. I never thought that it would turn out like this. It's so cool, right Sango?" Kagome clasped her hands together and glanced at Sango expectantly.

"Well, it's a little showy."

"I think it's pretty cool. It's sorta' kinda' like yours, Anyways I'll see you later Sango," Kagome waved turning her back on the chocolate-haired teenager.

'_That girl…she should know better, after living with a sister as modest as Kikyo…'_ Sango trailed off, knowing that she shouldn't compare the two sisters. They were different people and different people chose different paths.

"Whatever, I guess I should get back to class. Skipping won't do any good for me," Sango said turning back around. Sango walked on, her eyes downcast as she thought of how the day went.

'_What the hell was that for wench?!'_

'_I wonder how that guy's doing, I wonder if I'll meet up with him again. I hope I don't and if I do, I hope he doesn't recognize me as the girl that threw up chunky white digested food particle on him…'_ A small sigh escaped Sango's lips; she probably won't get out through with this school day without encountering him first.

"Hopefully that idiot won't remember me…" Sango muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. Sango strolled along, still staring at the tips of her shoes, she didn't find the need to look where she was going, there was no one in sight… dammit, she was looking it over again.

_**Fuggin' BAM.**_

Sango fell down with great force, her backside encountering a painful introduction to her school's marble floor (**AN: **I know school's probably don't have _those_ type of floors, but what the heck?) A low-sounding moan escaped her lips; her hands reached her backside, rubbing it to relieve herself from the pain.

"What the hell is your problem?! You don't just walk around the damn hallways looking down at your feet! Why the hell are you doing that in the first place?"

"Huh?" Sango looked up, seeing an angry male staring down at her. Sango stared at him in shock, how can her day be so twisted like right now?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, not much of an encounter was in this chapter. I hope this update will bring inspiration to others to write some more Sango and Bankotsu fanfictions. I've already read all of them and I think there needs to be a rise of this couple. I mean come on, why are people so high strung about Sango and Miroku when he basically cheats on her everytime? They both agreed to have a baby but Miroku's still asking every other woman if they would have the honor to bear his children. I swear, some girl's gonna cut his precious jewels off and I'll laugh.

Bankotsu deserves someone that'll keep him in line and help hm realize that killing isn't everything. :D So, can anyone convert any writer's to be BS shipper? Haha BS...

Oh and does anyone want part of Kikyo's P.O.V. in the next chapter?


	3. Maybe

Perfections' finally gone

By; Bernadette

**Author's Note;** Oh my fuggin gosh. I just noticed that I used a lot of Sango sighing and I didn't like it. Grawr. Oh well, I already wrote it and I don't feel like replacing the sighing and stuff, so I'll just make it up with a better chapter three and make sure I don't repeat so many things. Dammit! I hate it when I repeat myself, but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it'll make up for some loss of time. Whoo! Summer's ending and I don't wanna go back to school. :[ Dude, I hope this year's teacher's are actually worth listening too. Oh and I don't know what else Kaede says other than "ye"

**Summary;** In the beginning, I didn't have much to live with, but that was okay; I had my father and my brother with me, supporting my every move. I didn't know how to survive without them, since after all; they're all I had. Who was to know that I would be living a life without them?

**Chapter 2:** Maybe these things were meant to happen for a fool like you…

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo questioned icily, tugging on the ribbons that held the plain-looking apron the man wore. An unpleasant scowl placed itself on her lips as she furiously re-tied the stubborn pieces of cloth.

The man that hovered in front of her hummed cheerily, ignoring her—and her damn question. Kikyo crossed her arms in front of her, obviously expressing her distaste. The man turned to face her, returning her scowl of a smile of his own. His hand rose up, patting her head slightly.

"What am I doing? Well, I think I'm working Kikyo," he said cheekily. Kikyo slapped his hand away her eyes narrowing at his affectionate gesture.

"Suikotsu. Why. The. Hell. Are. You. Here."

Kikyo stared at him defiantly, clutching his arm with her overwhelming grip. Suikotsu stared down at the woman, his gaze softening slightly. He reached out to her, clutching her cheek, his fingers caressing her ivory skin. Kikyo leaned to his touch, the memories flooding back into her mind.

'_I never did. You were so naïve to believe such words.'_

Eyes widening at the sudden revelation, Kikyo slapped his hand away, the recollections that she thought she had buried once upon a time ago had been revived by a simple touch.

"Then…if you are to be the nurse of this school. Keep your distance away from me, I won't tolerate a stubborn fool that acts out on lust" Kikyo snapped angrily, turning her back away from the _memories_.

000000

Sango stared at him, her mouth hanging open just a bit. She recognized his voice once she hit the ground, now that she looked at him face-to-face; there was no denying on who she bumped into. A small lump formed in her throat as she tried to figure out the words that were supposedly going to help her.

"Eh..eto…"

"What's wrong did your damn tongue get chopped off?" the male sneered, his arms crossing in front of his chest. At that note, Sango's temper flared; jumping up from her current position from the ground she glared right back at him.

"And what about you? Did you drown in expired juices or did you forget to close your legs? Oh wait…you're not a girl…wait scratch that _you're_ a transsexual male aren't you," Sango asked venomously.

"Whaddya' say, wench?" he snarled. The raven-haired male leaned closer, his fists clenching tightly

"Oh, you heard what I said; maybe the thing that happened earlier today was meant to happen to a fool like you!" Sango yelled, her voice echoing through the hallways. Unknown to them, students began emerging from their respective classrooms, whispers circulating around the bickering duo.

"Why you…" He reached out to touch her, only to be smacked away by an onlooker. The braided young male narrowed his eyes, his eyes falling on a short-haired male, the remainder of his hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Now, now it's not nice to yell at such a pretty lady," he said smoothly.

"Damn bastard, who the hell are you?" he snarled. He cracked his knuckles, silently anticipating whether he should smash his face like a bloody tomato or just break every bone in his body.

"Just an onlooker, now please apologize to this pretty lady, surely you'd be distressed by seeing such a creature like her wound up by an unnecessary comment that you threw out on her," he replied, winking at Sango.

"Oi! Monk, I can handle myself," Sango said, placing a hand on her hip. She blinked, wondering why in the world she would use that term, but thinking more into it… it almost suited him.

'_This guy…he can't be for real, can he?'_ Sango thought, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the stranger's attempt to "save" her.

"Now that I've got your attention, after this whole ordeal is over, will you give me the honour (kneeling on one knee) of being your boyfriend?"

**Animated Fall.**

"What the hell was that?!" Sango exclaimed. An embarrassed blush crept across her cheeks as she slapped the stranger down. An incredible-sounding crash emitted from the impact he made on the floor.

"Damn, you ain't too bad for a chick who hits like that." The braided male chuckled slightly and turned away from Sango and the sweet talker.

"Hey, where d'ya think you're going?" Sango snapped. He shrugged his shoulders in response, craning his head to look at her once more.

"Oh and next time when you're walking around the hallways, make sure that you _look_ where ya' going? I don't like it when I have to deal with stupid girls that don't even know how to walk straight." He smirked at her and threw his school bag over his shoulder (something that Sango didn't notice until now)

"Wha—What?!" she exclaimed disbelievingly. Sango stared at his retreating back, thoughts rushing throughout her head.

"Taijiya-san?!"

'_Huh?'_

Sango turned around, only to face the principal of the school. Apparently, the whole ruckus they had caused drew in the principal, who at the time was monitoring the hallways. Kaede Higurashi, grandmother of Kagome and Kikyo… despite the fact that she was usually "overly-nice" she still abided the school's rules and never bended them in any way for anyone.

"Oh…Kaede-sama…"

"Please follow me to my office…"

000000

_Tap. _

_Tap._

_Tap._

"I'm fairly disappointed in ye; I understand that ye may have an issue with that transfer student, but slamming the palm of ye's hand against his face is not how we handle issues at this school," Kaede said shaking her head.

"But—!"

"There are now 'buts' in the matter Sango. I will assign you to write an apology letter _and _attend a week in detention. No excuses, no loopholes." Kaede said firmly.

"But Kaede-sama, that's a little overboard!" She stared at the withered old woman in front of her, unbelieving that she would actually do something like…_this_!

"Then, tell me…was it necessary to hit him?" Kaede set her elbows on her desk, her fingers clasped under her chin.

Sango bit her lower lip and shook her head. A small sigh escaped Kaede's lips and she stared down at Sango.

"Then realizing ye's problem, ye understands that if ye repeats this same problem more then I'll be forced to take an even more serious punishment for you," Kaede said waving her hand.

"Yes."

000000

"And so that's what basically happened, though I don't like that lech, he was trynna' make a move on me while pretending to save me. (a loud moan) GEEZ!" Sango slammed her head on the desk.

"Seems like you have a suitor," Kikyo commented airily taking a book out of the compartment of her desk.

"Whatever, I just hope that he'll leave me alone. I don't need a headache this year," Sango moaned once more. She raised her head, looking over at Kikyo. She had just remembered about the Kikyo ordeal in the infirmary.

"That reminds me, hey Kikyo, you remember when we were in the infirmary—(Kikyo paused) and you were pretty straightforward back there."

"That? It's nothing Sango, nothing to be wary of… nothing," Kikyo said, her hand motions getting a bit sluggish. Sango opened her mouth to speak, but was only cut off by the teacher barging in.

"Ah… hello everyone! I just wanna say that there's a new student here and I wanted everyone to treat him with utmost respect," he said placing down paperwork on his desk.

Sango looked her teacher over, noticing that he was trembling. Well, it wasn't anything different, her teacher was Hachi, he was a very weird fella'; he seemed unfit for the job of a teacher, he was constantly overpowered by his students and he had no way with words. He was deemed perfectly pathetic by any student he had.

"Hai!"

Sango stared out the window and watched the many forms of the clouds pass by. She heard Hachi blab on of what he expected of the students to act to the newcomer and useless things like that.

'_You'd think people would know how to act for new people coming—' _Sango thought silently.

"Please come in -sama." Sango glanced at the door, her face still facing the window. Her eyes widened at the sight of the person coming in. Slamming her hands on her desk she gaped at the person that walked in.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE?!"

000000

**Author's Note:** Well, I dunno if it's good, I just thought that I should get this chapter up and running, not much of an encounter between Sango and Bankotsu but I just wanna say that I'll be working on two romances in this story. Suikotsu/Kikyo/Inuyasha and Bankotsu/Sango/Miroku, those are the two romances I'm working on and if you have any suggestions fire away.

I also have another story that I'm working on, I'm pretty sure you'll know who the pairings will be. If anyone wants to read it then please write it along with the review. I'm pretty much on page four on Microsoft when I wrote it so (theres no encounter) it's just explaining the beginning of the story, there won't be any quick romances, mind you. That also reminds me another story I have I'm working on centers around Sango too but I'm not too sure on who should be the second lead male character, Sesshomaru or Miroku. I just need a little quick vote then I'm sure that I'll get the chapter up and running.

Anyways, cheers for Bankotsu and Sango romance


End file.
